


What I Think of You

by kitschykody



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, OC, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschykody/pseuds/kitschykody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Deadpool is insecure but flirty, and a blind gymnast has something of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Think of You

//Deep breath. There's the beam. Hands on, pull yourself up. Stand. Listen. Absolute silence. Hands out. Keep your balance. One step, two steps- there's the edge. Twirl. Ready...flip. Good. Balance. Walk forward two steps. Onto your hands. Feet up. Handstand- keep balanced, smooth. Splits, don't wobble. Pointed toes, and walk forward two steps, flip backwards, land. Stand up. Three quicksteps, jump—//  
With a small cry, Tatiana almost fell off the beam. Something, something broke her concentration. A noise. Someone was there. She stood, gracefully dismounted, and walked across the springy floor, coming to stand by a water fountain by the wall. She placed one hand on the wall, feeling for vibrations, and one hand looked for the button on the fountain. Yes, someone was definitely there. Maybe he or she was here for the gun. She had found it, and it lay nestled in her gym bag safely. There had been writing on it, but on a piece of paper. She didn't know who it belonged to. She sipped at the water fountain, and her ears twitched when she heard someone jump from the rafters. "….Who's there?" She called.  
"Oh, just little ole' me. I think you have something of mine…" a deep voice, smooth, and… surprisingly familiar. A small smirk crawled onto her face. "Deadpool." She uttered the name with a hint of pleasure in her voice. "Ding ding ding!! We haavvee a winner!!" the mercenary chirped from under his mask. He sauntered over, and leaned on the wall behind her. She spun around and tilted her face up, blinking her cloudy eyes at him. "Well, aren't you a charmer." She smirked. He tilted his head, and gave her a once over. "You're not too bad yourself, lady. " he decided. "Glad you approve. So I'm thinking that pistol I found is yours…?" The red and black clad antihero rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yuppers. Must have dropped it—"  
Her fingers reached out, trailing over the taller man's chest, exploring, feeling muscles, and his general body shape. "….Impressive, right?" he smirked. "Very." she replied. Her hands found their way to the neckline, where the seam from hood to body suit was. He tensed. "Just what do you think you're doing, missy? Hands off the merch~" he put a hand on her wrist.  
She paused. "…. I just wanted to see what you're hiding behind that suit." She smiled up at him innocently. "….you won't like it. NO one ever does." His voice had gotten harder, and she could tell he was about to clam up. Time for some more flattery. "Deadpool…. Give me a chance..? I don't see how someone like you…" she ran he hands down his well-muscled arms again, "could be something I wouldn't like…"she cooed, blinking up at him, pretending she could see, and pretending very well. He didn't reply, but when she edged the seam up a bit, he didn't protest. She slowly, dramatically pulled it up, rising to her toes before she got it over his head. She let it fall to the floor next to her, and a small reassuring smile decorated her playful face. She seemed to look him over, her small hands cupped his cheeks, and his eyelashes brushed her thumbs, indicating his eyes were closed. She brushed her hands over his face, feeling, and creating a mental image. There were several, no, many scars and rough patches on his face. He didn't have any hair, and that made her smirk. She traced some of the spots and scars till she came to his lips. She kept one hand cupping his face, and traced his lips with the index finger of her other hand. In a split second decision, she went back onto her tip toes, and pressed her soft lips to his dry ones.  
The man made a startled noise in the back of his throat, freezing up like a statue. She held the contact for a few seconds before she pulled away. "That's what I think of you." She said with a smile. She bent, and took a drink from the fountain, and then produced a paper from nowhere. She trailed her hand down his arm to find his hand, and pressed it into his palm. "Call me if you want to see me, or your pistol, again." She smiled and walked out, shouldering a gym bag. Once she was confidant she was out of sight, she pulled a walking stick from her bag and extended it, tapping the ground in front of her as she walked home in the perpetual darkness that was her world.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So Deadpool. Yeah. 
> 
> I reaaalllyy hope that was in character, if not could one of you lovely DP fans give me a hand on writing him? I wrote this for a friend, and then fell in love with this pairing, So I decided to post it~  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Tatiana~
> 
> Thanks for the read and all.  
> ~Miss West


End file.
